The Last Days
by Wolf Kahn
Summary: In the final days of the universe, what will the Doctor do to save it?


The Last Days

The Doctor looked out onto the Plains of Zardon. Once a thriving metropolis, an interspecies trade hub, now reduced to a pile of smoldering rubble. He knew, 10 incarnations, countless adventures, dozens of companions, he knew that this would be the final adventure. He knew that he needed to save the universe. The Doctor turned around and stepped, gingerly, into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS was buzzing with activity. The lights were flashing. The wires were out of control. She knew something was wrong. The Doctor walked up to the control panel.

"I can't do this alone. There has to be others. More experienced than me. Not Time-Lords...humans." He grabbed the controls. "2012, here I come." A crushing, bending light flew out from the center of the ship. Almost tearing the Doctor away from the pilots seat, he barely held on.

2012

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS, adjusting his bow tie. "Ahh, London, never gets old for me." He knew he needed experts. The Doctor quickly located a police building, and walked inside. "Excuse me, but I need to be relocated to UNIT, please." The man at the desk looked up.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. Now get out, or ask something serious." The Doctor pulled out his physic paper and flash it to him.

"Oh, I don't think the Police Chief is going to be very happy about you disregarding the Chief of Homeland Security."

The guard stood up, hurriedly.

"Terribly sorry sir, right this way sir!" The guard led him to a locked door at the back of the building. "Right through here, sir." The Doctor nodded, and walked in.

This whole room was echoing in chaos, with 'Plains destroyed' one way and 'DKS Kurymanta wrecked off Turimu' that way. The Chief officer was yelling at a burly man, but stopped when he saw the Doctor standing in the doorway.

"Bloody hell, another greenbelly? Can't those damn bastards at command get off there asses and give me some GOOD soldiers? He's not even in uniform!" The Doctor waited patiently until the man was done talking.

"A greenbelly? Unexperianced? I will have you know that I am 1,213 years old, have suffered 10 deaths, saved the world 697 times, and am married to Marilyn Monroe! By god! Don't you know who you're talking to?" The Chief was pale, and looked like he might throw up.

"Y...y...you're the...the Doc-"

"The Doctor! Yes, now that that's over with, can you direct me to Malcolm Taylor?" The Chief held up his phone, and dialed a number.

"Ahh...yes..Malcolm? can you come down? It's..it's the Doctor."

Malcolm was down within five minutes. He looked exasperated, his face bright red and gasping for air. He attempted to get a hold of himself before speaking.

"Doc...Doctor! It's an honor to see you again! I have several theories that I want you to-"

"Not now, Malcolm! The fate of the world rests in my hands, and I need a group to help me! Are you in or not?" Malcolm seemed surprised that his idol, his _god_, was asking him to help save the universe.

'Wh...wh...why of course, Doctor! It...it would be an honor!" The Welshman sat down in his chair, overwhelmed by what was happening. The Doctor began walking towards the door.

"Malcolm, I'll be back for you. Just remember this: I will come back for you, and when I do, prepare to give your life." He walked into the station lobby, and out to the TARDIS. "Scientist down, now I need some fighting."

Captain Jack Harkness knew he was in trouble. 3,000 light years from his nearest safe house, two fleets of Jamit-Ai police ships after him, and his Time Watch was malfunctioning. He thought that going into the asteroid belt might save him, but he was very wrong. The Jamit-Ai were surrounding him. All of a sudden, his comm system sparked to life. His translator turned on soon after.

"Jack Harkness, you are wanted for 12 counts of robbery, seven counts of assault to a police officer and-" There was a slight pause, as if the creature was checking something. "six counts of seduction of a government official. Surrender now and your death will be painless." Jack Harkess doesn't give up that easily. He turned his ship sharply and fired his thrusters to max. He knew he was risking his life here. He was playing a 2,000 mile an hour game of chicken. What he didn't know is that that day, he had a guardian angel.

As he flew into the storm of ships, shaped like the head of a barbecue prong, they started exploding left and right. Before long, he was alone in the great expanse humans called space. Well, they wouldn't even discover space travel for another 3,950 years. For the second time that night, his comm sparked to life.

"Jack you really need to use better tactics."

Jack was sitting in the biggest, fluffiest chair in the room. The TARDIS hummed away in the background.

"So, you're telling me that you want me to risk my life to save the universe...in 4,000 years?" The Doctor leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"That is exactly what I am asking you to do. We need another spaceship, Jack. The place we're going to doesn't let the TARDIS go near it." Jack sat there, thinking a minute. He knew he had to say yes, but he was thinking if he could somehow turn this to his advantage.

"Alright, but I'm going to need a clean slate with the Jamit-Ai. They have the best women this side of the Hyperion Belt."

"Easily done, my boy. Now I'm going to be off, but I'll be back, oh, I'll be back." The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS, and it slowly faded away.

The Doctor just needed one more thing: sense. He needed someone who could tell right from wrong, who could lead, who knew how to deal with space.

Rose Tyler grabbed the paperwork off the desk. It had been only two years since she had crossed dimensions from the Doctor. Now, she was working at a writing firm, trying to get her stories of the Doctor's travels published. As she walked closer to the publishing offices, a man in a suit intercepted her.

"Rose, c'mon. They aren't going to publish your writings. You know that. They've rejected them dozens of times." His name was Garret. Everyone at the office knew he was in love with Rose, but he was to shy to ask her out. Rose, as much as she hated to admit it, liked him too. He had dirty blonde hair and a muscular jaw. He always seemed to always have something on his mind.

"Garret, I know, but I have to try. I owe it to the Doctor." Garret chuckled.

"You talk about him as if he was a real person. It's...kinda..." He coughed, as if he was thinking of something to say. "Cute..." He looked Rose in her eyes. He coughed again. "Y'know, I got some tickets to the Manchester-Chelsea game and I was, ah, wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Rose laughed and then adjusted his tie.

"I think I'd like that, yea." She began to walk away. "And watch how you talk about the Doctor."

Rose was dressed in her nice red blouse and a yellow shirt. Garret, on the other hand, had a Chelsea t-shirt on and was wearing shorts. He came by about 2:00 to pick her up, but they got stuck in traffic. By the time they arrived, they had missed the first 20 minutes. They got to their seats and watched the game, after Garret had put his arm around Roses shoulder. At half-time, he walked her down to the outdoor park that they just installed. One of the benches was open, so they sat and Rose curled up beside Garret. They had been sitting for about five minutes when a man came up.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me the time?" Garret and Rose both looked up. Garret spoke first.

"A fez and a jacket? Odd attire. It's 3:52." The man looked worried.

"Oh dear. And the day?" Garret looked at him quizzically.

"Uhh, September 2, 2009." The man shot up.

"Rose, you probably want to come with me. You can bring you're man-friend too if you want."

"I don't think we're going anywhere with you, buddy. Get out." Rose interrupted him.

"D...Doctor?" The Doctor smiled.

"The one and only. Now come on, the TARDIS is just back here. We need to get out of here befor-" The Doctor was interrupted by a large crash in the background. Garret and Rose spun and saw a large alien saucer hovering above the stadium, firing down. Garret was the first to move. He quickly jumped to his feet and helped Rose do the same.

"Well, c'mon, quickly then."


End file.
